Kingdom Hearts II The after story A new life
by Maaii-ling
Summary: Sorry guys there was no Kingdom hearts II category as I knew of by far if there any mistakes srry bout it too :PPlainly this is about a girls journey from what she thought was a complicated life to like hell on the universe accompanied by Riku who is sooo


**Kingdom Hearts 2 the After Story: Chapter 1- A new story…**

**I must warn you before I begin things in between **

**- ( ) - is sorta as events **

**EX: (She finally awoke a bit sleepy)**

**- - My opinions and comments and stuff :P**

**-Kingdom Hearts is soooo cool-**

If it somehow by some miracle in a dream of a miracle in a dream she ends in KH III, I be soo proud anyways although I would change her face look a little….Of course to me there is no replacement to Kingdom Hearts this is my own lil fanfic to share this is my first to be published onto this site so I'm not sure how the whole thing works but anyways on with the story!

Of course there are a few new characters:

**_Midori Nishikawa:_** She is age 15 and is to turn 16 in two months

**What she wears:** Snug stuff jeans and t-shirts is her sort of thing :P

**Bio:** A normal tomboyish girl who moved to New Beginning's City and is the protagonist of my fanfic. She isn't afraid of anything from before but soon sees what her fate is and because of it she learns that her life will take its twisted turns….. I no wanna reveal the whole thing

**_Monique:_** Age: 17

**What she wears**: Normally jeans and t-shirts that is a good fit on her along with white sneakers

**Bio:** Midori's best friend who always sees alternative sides to things not afraid to speak what she says many times, she gets into trouble for it sometimes. She mocks Midori because of the fact Midori never seems to find the "right" guy…………

**_Kellie:_** Age: 17

What she wears: All black (I really do mean ALL BLACK from top to bottom all her clothes is black except for some days where she wears a dark blue shirt)

A totally hyper girl she doesn't hesitate for anything (not even to fight). She is also Midori's friend and there never seems to be any end to her crazy ideas… as she ALWAYS tries to get a guy for Midori….

**These are some of the more important characters of this chapter so well onto the story!**

They story begins in a world unlike any other more advanced and many differences among the people our character Midori begins in here the city she live in is call New Beginning's city she is at home at the moment

(Various voices are speaking but no images appear)

**This was all a trap…**

**Sora, I fell to the darkness…**

**We'll go together...**

**Where is he?**

**Pure hearts…**

**Kingdom hearts is light….**

(Soon a bright light appears as Midori awakes in surprise from her dream)

Midori: What is it with these dreams….? Why do I have them…? Are they telling me my future or something?

(she lays on the bed staring at the ceiling as if she was in a trance but she soon gets up takes a shower and gets dress for school…..)

Midori: I hate school -.- Man there will never be an end to this school thing . At least today is the last day… I'll have two moths of fun and sun….

(She runs downstairs and grabs a piece of toast)

Midori's Mom: Shouldn't you sit down to eat?

Midori: I'm late as it is mom, I gotta go to school

Midori's Mom: Don't forget to come home early; we have to talk out some last details for your 17th birthday party it's tomorrow.

Midori: Alright mom….

(Midori runs outside to the bus stop and gets into the bus and dazes out until she noticed she got to school…She went inside and got to history class)

**In School**

Midori: I hate Global… That teacher always gives me a hard time -.- (takes her seat for class)

Teacher: Now at the war the two sides have such opposing views…..

(Voice faces of as Midori stays thinking at her seat about the weird dreams she has been having... 'Why is it I see darkness surround everything..? Is it a sign of something? I hope not I'm going to still have these dreams……... and who is that a guy… holding out his hand to me he was wearing a coat and a blindfold over his eyes and a wave… coming toward him... He had silvery/white like hair... and his voice... he said "We'll go together.."….. I still remember him I was scared but still I felt safe… what wrong with me these must be some weird dreams..' she thinks to herself. She hears the teachers voice and quickly snaps back to reality)

Teacher: Miss. Nishikawa would you please discuss with the class on what you were thinking about?

Midori: Well... (She stands up) I was thinking about why you sweat so much in the summer. (She stares at the teacher but soon the bell rang for the end of the day)

Teacher: I'm not done with you Ms. Nishikawa when you come back from your summer vacation you will learn discipline

Midori: We'll see….

(She leaves the class with her books in her arms and starts walking the halls deep in thought with her head down and suddenly bumped into someone and fell when she looked about she was about to say something but then saw the coat all black. She quickly stands up just staring)

Midori: Who the heck are you why are you here?

(She notices the hood over the face covering everything)

Unknown man: Midori I presume? Yes you are her…You are the one. I must say you matured quickly for such a young one.

(She notices his voice all deep and creepy)

Midori: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!

Unknown man: Easy young one your destiny only just started you think you life is tough now… but soon your destiny will open to you.

(Midori hears a voice Monique's voice calling her she looks angrily at the hooded man and quickly turns around to see Midori the man then quickly disappears in a dark portal, when Midori turn back she noticed he disappeared)

Monique: Midori what's the matter? You look sorta scared

Midori: Didn't you see him!

Monique: See who? What are you talking about?

Midori: That man! That man wearing a long black coat and covered by the hood! Didn't you see him!

Monique: Midori there was no one there... Only you was there

(Midori looks confused wondering if she imagined the whole thing… But she knew she didn't... she couldn't have… She picks up her books as she and Monique walk the hallways and soon run into Kellie)

Kellie: Oh Midori! I finally found the PERFECT match for you! (Says all perky like)

Midori: Give it up Kellie there's no guy on this WORLD that can hold me down

Monique: Why don't you stop trying Kellie you know how she's like

Kellie: But this guy might finally be the one!

Midori: Lemme save you the trouble (takes a deep breath and slowly says) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………..

(Monique and Midori smile as Kellie throws a mini tantrum)

Kellie: It's no fair, no fair, and no fair!

Monique: Kellie cheer up maybe the miracle will happen

Midori: Not in this world… (Stares out toward the brightly lit sky as they step outside the building)

Kellie: Wooo FINALLY SUMMER VACATION (does a small jump in happiness)

(Monique turns toward Midori)

Monique: Who knows Midori maybe not of this world but there could be other worlds (winks) maybe you'll fall in love with a little green man (smiles widely at the thought)

(Stares in shock and crosses her arms)

Midori: What the hell Monique! No way not ever -.-

(Kellie steps in the conversation)

Kellie: Yep a lil green men all short and ugly (smiles)

Midori: HEY QUIT THAT!

(They board onto the bus on their way home)

Midori; Guys don't forget about my party

(hands off her card to them)

Monique: No prob Midori there is no way I'm missing the BIGGEST party of the year!

Kellie: Side's it'll be fun seeing you waltz

Midori: Hahahaha very funny (says sarcastically)

(while Kellie and Monique were talking, Midori stayed just pondering on what happened back there with the hooded man… if it somehow connected to her dreams… she was cut short when Kellie said goodbye and she soon had to get off as well)

**At Home**

Midori's Mom: MIDORI! GO TO BED EARLY TOMORROW WE HAVE TO GO AND BUY DECORATIONS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND A DRESS AS WELL!

Midori: OK MOM! NIGHT!

Midori's Mom: NIGHT SWEETIE!

(Fast forward to the second to last day of summer vacation)

-I don't wanna explain in detail 2 months of her boring vacation in short full of shopping and fun along with video games!-

(Midori is in the middle of her dream and it is 5 am)

**In her dream……**

**(She hears herself say… The voices… so many voices…)**

**- (Various voices start speaking…. Along with clear images of some of the scenes)**

**Heartless**

**Riku we're going home….**

**Memories… **

**7 princesses**

**Pure hearts…**

**You were chosen by the Keyblade…**

**Stolen hearts...**

**Kingdom hearts…. is light…or dark…?**

**- (Various voices start speaking….. along with some fuzzy and shadow like images…)**

**Where is she?**

**The key?**

**Riku help her!**

**You are the perfect balance….**

**Give me your hand……**

**I can't do this…**

**You have to accept who you are…. All three of your sides…**

**(She hears herself clearly say…)**

**Please…. Riku stay with me…..don't leave me…..not like this….I….love…you…..**

(Midori wakes up in a fright)

Midori: Ugh not again! I MEAN MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW WHAT IS WITH THESE DREAMS!…. Why are they always haunting me..? What do they mean? Why does it seem so important to me…? And that guy…. (She ponders for the name) Riku…. He always is there and makes me feel warm…… (She shakes her head and laughs) What am I saying, vision? No way it's only a dream (she silently sits up)…only a dream…

(She wanders down the stairs)

Midori: why is the house so empty?

(She changes to her regular clothes and goes outside and spots her mother, father, and little brother staring)

Midori: What's wrong?

Little Brother: Look up

(Midori looks up and see clouds of darkness filling the sky)

Midori: what the? What's that?

Midori's dad: The scientist's aren't sure according to the news but they believe it to be some sort of worldwide eclipse of some sort…..

Midori: An eclipse? That can't be…..

(She suddenly gets a flashback from her dreams where she hears a voice call out screaming 'HEARTLESS!')

Midori's Mom: Something wrong honey?

Midori: Heart…less….. (She turns to her parents) I have to go….

Midori's Dad: No there is no way you will go anywhere they recommended we stay inside at all times NO EXCEPTIONS!

Midori: But….

Midori's Mom: Your father's right! NO EXCEPTIONS!

(They all go inside the house and wait in there, Midori's parents and little brother are watching the news for updates while Midori stayed in her room sitting…..)

Midori: I have to go outside…

(Determined to go she tied the ends of her sheets together and tied one end to the bed post and tosses the rest of her bed sheet rope down the window and climes down and jumps then starts to run)

Midori: I have to find out….of my dreams……of who this key is…..and what has it to do with me……

(She runs off toward the dark clouds hoping it leads her somewhere unaware that her two friends were right behind her following her)

Monique: (watches Midori runs by unaware of them there) Kellie I'm worried for Midori she's been acting very strange during the vacation.

Kellie: Your right Monique….we should follow her

Monique: Yea let's go now before we lose her trail…..

(They follow the frantic Midori down a mysterious alley toward the dark clouds…making sure that Midori doesn't spot them)

Midori: I'm close... I can feel it….

(They come up as close as they can and then they surprise Midori as she stares out to the darkness and holds her hand out about to touch the darkness and see what it really is…)

Kellie: Midori! Don't get close!

Monique: Kellie's right Midori don't get close you don't know what that is!

(Midori turns around and stares in surprise)

Midori: What are you guys doing here! Get away!

Monique: Not without you, Midori common lets go!

(Midori sees a kind of dark portal open up and a shadow like figure pop out of it)

Midori: GUYS! BEHIND YOU!

(They turn around and scream as the shadow figure pulls them into the portal)

Unknown man: Now that the nuisances are taken care of …. Midori is that it?

Midori: What the hell do you want with me! Where are my friends!

Unknown man: They are far from here along with you family….. You... (Midori cut him off)

Midori: MY FAMILY! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Unknown man: Easy Midori, if you really are the one then you must be able to destroy these….

(He snaps his fingers and a group of heartless appear and are coming near her, she hesitantly picks up a piece of iron….)

Midori: What do you want me for!

Unknown man: A simple test.. if you really are the one then you should be able to do something….

Midori: What! What am I supposed to d…

(Midori see the mysterious man look over to the hand where she held the pole… she looks at her hand where she noticed a strange sort of light emitting from the piece of iron... she looks at it as the pole transform into some sort of blade … a blade in the shape of a key..)

Midori: What the? What is this?

(She holds it up where it brilliantly shines in what was left of the sun's light)

Unknown man: (silently says) Good… so you are the one….

Midori: This is… the... keyblade…..

(The keyblade starts pulling her toward the heartless as she tries to maintain control)

Unknown man: Midori you must destroy them

Midori: YOU THINK IMA LISTEN TO YOU!

(The Heartless start to gather around her and attack she uses the keyblade to defend herself and gets knocked down)

Unknown man: Midori you MUST use the keyblade!

Midori: NO WAY! IM NOT GONNA DO IT!

(The heartless gather around and are about to do a group attack. Midori says to herself… 'Looks like I have no choice…' She picks up the Keyblade and attacks them and quickly gets rid of them)

Unknown man: (says to himself 'Yes that's it, she is the one she is the key….')

Midori: There now tell me where my friends are!

Unknown man: No, I've decided since you are the one I'll leave you here…

Midori: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!

Unknown man: Well they are ok you can say they… are in another world now

Midori: TAKE ME TO THEM!

Unknown man: No, you will be sent to another place (he opens a portal right from behind her andshe get suck in)

(Midori screams as she is pulled in but the scream fades as the portal closes…. The rest of the world quickly was consumed by darkness every single corner suddenly taken… and the world collapsed… the heartless took everything and not a speck of New Beginnings city or any other town or part of the world had remained…)


End file.
